


【庆龙】《花不再开》

by beitingming



Category: w-inds. (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beitingming/pseuds/beitingming
Relationships: 庆龙





	【庆龙】《花不再开》

直到飛機消失在東京的上空慶太才知道原來他真的沒有成為他所希望的那個人。

他一直以為他是特殊的對於龍一而言是特殊的，一開始就是特殊的而且可以特殊到最後。

謙馬說你他媽地太有自信了。

慶太唏噓地笑著說原來你也不過如此。

然後兩人喝了一宿的酒沒有一言，謙馬比慶太更性情於是這個比他大的男孩轉過身蹲在那裡哭了下半夜。

第二天早上涼平來探班的時候看到一塌糊塗的兩個人，驚訝過後面無表情地說龍一隻不過是去旅遊又不是去死，你們在這裡要死要活好看嗎？

我看你是缺女人，涼平說。

他是缺心眼，謙馬補充道。

一個星期後勇太電話說給你介紹個女人就把慶太約在了一家麵館。

遲到了半小時那女人也並沒有生氣而是笑吟吟地說以後請多多關照，末了還甜美地喊著慶太君。

勇太堅持要灌慶太啤酒慶太反抗成功堅守陣地，最後卻是勇太飯後步伐蹣跚站在街上大喊著慶太你就送人家女孩子回家嘛。

慶太把兩人分別送上了計程車擺擺手自己插著口袋回了家。

在門口的時候手機響了是個亂碼思考一會後還是接聽。

亂七八糟的背景音樂卻有個是明了的那是龍一的聲音。

慶太靠著門口的牆壁看著外面的星星說龍一啊你現在在哪裡啊一切可好？

龍一恩恩道說好得很呢高原反應也適應了現在可以給你打電話了。

要是知道高原反應這麼痛苦我也不會要求你來了，當然我還是很在意很在意。

我也很在意啊慶太說，我很在意你居然就真的走了。

龍一說我三十歲前要去實現我所有的夢想啊，你知不知道就是這一點其實我很怨念你。

你不是說你是個瀟灑的男人嗎就不該還有怨念。

想想以後要和你過這麼長的時間而我卻沒有機會再去安第斯我會把不滿放在你頭上的，我真的就是會。

你說什麼長時間？慶太突然高聲說，風太大我沒聽見我真的沒聽見。

謙馬依舊對慶太冷嘲熱諷白眼相待，慶太笑嘻嘻讓他更不好受。

龍一來電話？謙馬說，你這個人真他媽地好事壞事那張橘皮臉一看就知道。

那你看我的臉不就好了還問我什麼？

你這人就是個白痴唯一聰明點的事就是不知道為什麼居然勾搭上龍一了，謙馬抽菸抽菸。

慶太開始在海邊發呆正確地說是一邊走一邊發呆，他說要走去神奈川涼平說別在發呆的時候被浪衝走你個白痴。

然後慶太說龍一去三千米的山脈上做蒼鷹去了我也要做點什麼，涼平說那你去爬富士山吧等你在上面修煉成仙再回來。

慶太說我就是想去神奈川或許可以看見仙道彰在海邊釣魚。

涼平說那我還想一個早上起來發現面前是個綠色的捲心菜然後一剝開原來裡面是短笛大魔王。

最後慶太沒有去神奈川而是飛去了札幌，沒有蹲在海邊而是蹲在了向日葵地裡，涼平坐在車裡看著他，他在太陽下看著向日葵數花瓣。

秘魯也有很多向日葵那是他們的國花慶太說，可龍一在札幌不也就可以看到了何必何必那麼遠呢。

那你去跳樓不就可以飛了為什麼還想造飛機呢，涼平說，他的心就是這麼遠這麼遠我們還在地上他的心一直在飄，隨風飄。

我以為我是他的紅燈，慶太想想。

你是他的紅燈可你不是此路禁止通行，涼平說，當然你要是禁止通行的話他走都不會走你這個路了。

慶太說是啊他就像極了這個花。

太多的人絮叨著東南西北卻有口無心於是常常辨錯方向迷失了自己，在向日葵眼裡只有太陽才是膜拜的偶像才是朝聖的地方。

所以任何人都覊絆不了他，涼平說。

一個月後慶太在札幌已經變寒的夜裡抱著被子看《情書》，翻開地圖量著小樽和札幌有多少距離。

突然很想站在雪地裡喊喊龍一的名字，這樣的話是不是可以聽見龍一在安第斯山脈上對自己的呼喊。

他會說龍一你好嗎我很想你。

半年之後慶太接到了龍一的電話，那時的慶太在札幌的藻岩山上看著整個札幌的夜景。

龍一說慶太啊我想在這裡呆久點了。

慶太說好啊好啊三十歲後記得回來就好了。

其實龍一需要的其實不過是個和他一起去安第斯的人。一個和他一起站在馬丘·比丘土地上的人。一個和他一道飛翔一道落下的人。

只不過那個人不是慶太他也不是其他的誰誰誰。

謙馬知道消息後又蹲在牆角哭了半夜，慶太沒有再次陪他喝另一個半夜的酒。

勇太依舊樂於為他介紹女人，只不過每次那些女人都跟著勇太回去了。

然後慶太依舊獨自在東京的街道上走著。

2009.4.28 the end.


End file.
